The King of Smash
by Phantom High
Summary: Lucina and Robin just got accepted to be Smashers. They even got to meet Marth, the Hero King and...he's not as heroic as he is. They are puzzled as Captain Jay Falcon explains a little bit of Marth, the "King of Smash" as an evil force tries to destroy the fabric of reality as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

**The King of Smash**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros series, but damn it I wish I could.**

**In celebration for Robin and Lucina's(?) reveal, I want to make a fic dedicated to Marth, who is one of my mains and is often a high tier character.**

Captain Flacon is dashing through the garden as mach 4 speed while being careful not to trample on any flowers another newcomer, the Villager, planted. He is clearly excited with some news he just HAS to share with his long-time friend.

He enters the building, runs up the stairs, and stops in front of the door to his friend's room.

Marth is sleeping soundly right now. The blue-haired fencer is having a wonderful dream about his beloved wife, Sheeda, and the potential children they could have. That dream was short-lived when his door breaks down.

The reason for this is because Captain Falcon decides to knee the door down with his Forward Air attack.

Falcon salutes and smiles at Marth. "Marth, you will never believe what I just heard!"

Marth grumbles as he is getting his sleepy head thinking straight. "Let me guess, another tournament?"

Falcon scratches his head as he says, "Well there is one next week, but…"

"You know my answer will be no Jay." 'Jay' is Captain Falcon's true name, but few are privy to that knowledge, and by 'few' it essentially means 'Marth only'. "I…just don't feel it within me."

"…Come on man. People really want to see you fight once more." said Falcon solemnly "I mean, when was the last time you entered a tourney? End of Melee?"

"Beginning years of Brawl." corrected Marth as he gets up and heads to the closet where Roy tends to sleep whenever he comes around for a visit.

"Yeah…WAIT! NO!" Falcon slapped his forehead "It's not about a tournament! Today two new people are coming as Smashers today!"

Marth comes out fully dressed, cape and all. He dons on his sister's tiara and grabs Falchion. "That's it? Well that is good to hear, but why tell me? Wouldn't Master Hand be the one to announce they are here?" He asked as he and Falcon walk to the restroom to brush their teeth.

"Yeah, but get this man: they are from your own series! Isn't that great?!" said Falcon as he uses his super charged electric toothbrush while Marth just uses his plain old blue one.

Marth only nods, although he hopes Falcon's series will get newcomers of their own one day. He really should visit Mute City again one day though.

"Anyways, I think the newcomers' names are Lucina and Robin." At the mention of those names, Marth spits out the water for rinsing his mouth as he looks at Falcon strangely.

"Lucina is a blue-haired woman that dresses similarly to me and has a sword that looks like mine, and Robin is white-haired mage and swordsman combined?"

Falcon thinks about it as he spits out his rinsing water. "Yeah…how do you…"

"Remember that Time-Travel Trip I made with Link, Ike, and Roy? Well I happened to met the two of them somewhere down the lines along with Ike and Roy while Link was trying to fix the time machine." Marth continues on as he sees Falcon is about to say something "And when I say 'time machine' I meant 'magic crystals strapped onto a carriage'."

"Right…so want to meet them?" asked Falcon.

"Sure. It's not like I have nothing better to do." said Marth.

Little did they realize that today is going to a very busy day as a purple bug drops down.

"…Robin, are you sure it is alright?" asked the blue-haired sword maiden, Lucina to the white haired tactician.

"What do you mean? We're both invited to join this 'Smash' and we might even get to face worthy foes." said Robin as he looks through the pages of his tome books.

"Not that. I meant that we're just…sitting here." she said "Shouldn't we try to explore this place?"

"Lucina…I understand your excitement, but unless a tour guide comes down from the roof, we cannot afford to get lost." He said as gets back to reading his tome. Only for 10 seconds because Captain Falcon decides to drop in form above.

"Greetings newcomers and hello once more!" said Falcon as both Lucina and Robin grip onto their swords to prepare for an attack.

"Sigh…Jay…do you HAVE to break the ceiling?" asked Marth as he drops down. He sees the two newcomers look at him at awe. "Don't worry about Jay here. He likes to challenge strong people, regardless of age, gender, or Pokémon. Also it is good to see you two once more."

Lucina smiles to see the Hero King of legend once more in the flesh. Robin shakes his head at himself while Falcon looks puzzled. That did not go unnoticed by Marth as he asks why his friend is like that.

"Er…are you SURE this Lucina chick isn't related you in any shape or form?" asked Falcon.

"To my knowledge, she is not related to me." said Marth as the group hears someone's stomach grumbles. "Well…I suppose we should head out the cafeteria…" They all agree to this statement.

During the trip to cafeteria, Marth and Falcon pointed out the training area, the entertainment area, the bar, a living area, and the library. Finally they arrive at the cafeteria until Marth bumps into Falco.

"Whoa Marth I'm glad you're here dude!" said Falco who is ignoring Lucina and Robin "Quick question, have you seen Fox today?"

Marth takes moment to think about it and shakes his head "I assume he did not skip breakfast?"

"Nah there's no way. Luigi and the Ice Climbers are making breakfast today." said Falco as they all know that Luigi makes the thickest and most delicious pancakes out there along with finely grilled turkey sausages, and properly beaten scrambled eggs while the Ice Climbers cook their vegetables really fresh.

"Well if I do see him, I'll let you know." said Marth.

"Great thanks man. And I know you're getting tired of being asked this but…"

"Sorry Falco I'm not planning on entering any tourneys in the future." That statement startles the two newcomers as Falcon looks at his friend and sighs.

Falco just nods and excuses himself, not realizing he just met two newcomers, one who just nods their head and the other cannot comprehend what they saw. Falcon reassures them that they'll get use to it.

The group of four talk during breakfast, mainly Lucina and Robin asking some questions while Marth and Falcon answer them. They asked what is expected of them now they are in Smash, living quarters, and if they can bring some of their friends for a visit.

"Um…Marth?" said Lucina "I cannot help but noticed that a lot of people were asking you to participate in the next tournament."

Marth sighs over his cup of coffee "Yes and I do get that a lot. Typically my answer has been 'no' for a while." Marth excuses himself saying he has to use the restroom.

The group of four became a trio when Marth gets out of their line of sight. The silence is awkward as both Lucina and Robin have no clue as to why the Hero King of legend is so…depress…no, more along the lines of unmotivated. Robin decides he wants to know and asks Falcon.

Falcon looks to where Marth left and shakes his head. "Listen I am not sure if this is my place to tell you. If Marth wants you to know, he'll tell you." he said with such seriousness "However…I will say this. You two both know Marth as the 'Hero King', right?" The two of them nod their head "Well Marth has been here for quite some years. He is considered to be 'King of Smash'."

"'King of Smash'? As in…?"

"Yup…no one dominated tournaments as much as him during the Era of Mel." said Falcon with such excitement.

"Wait…does that mean the Hero King…?" asked Lucina, but Falcon stopped her before she finishes the question because he knows the next question.

"Nah, Marth never got dethroned as King. There were a lot of people who put up quite a challenge, like Jigglypuff," he points to the pink round pokemon "Shiek," he points to the ninja hanging the ceiling, "Falco ,who you met earlier, Fox, Peach," he points to a blond princess wearing pink dress "And yours truly." He smiled as he flexes his biceps "But Marth's title was never taken down, at least not for long."

"…Why…why would he quit then? You said he 'dominated' the era." asked Lucina, not fully understanding the definition, as Robin leans in to learn more.

Falcon grimaces as the memories start to come back whenever he reminiscences about the Melee days. "The problem was that Marth was simply TOO dominating. Eventually people treated him like a villain all because he was winning."

Lucina and Robin are speechless at what they heard. The legendary hero…a villain? Was it that bad? Did people despise him that much?

"Yeah, they did." said Falcon. Apparently the two of them asked those questions out loud. "There were only three people that cheered for him: his wife, Sheeda, his confidant, Jeigen, and me." Falcon sighs as he recalls the memories. "Eventually Marth just…had enough. He just couldn't take all the insults and negativity anymore, so he just stopped going to tournaments."

Lucina wants to cry for the Hero King's broken spirit. She can only imagine how depressed her idol was throughout the years.

"…But you know…" continued Falcon as Lucina and Robin pays closer attention "The thing is that the other Smashers want to be the person to dethrone the King. They were all hungry for a chance at a long-term victory over. They WANT to be the next King." Falcon explained to the newcomers "But no one was hungrier for victory then Marth. Every time he lost, he would train hours on end."

"Actually Jay, we would sometimes train days without pause." The newcomers jumped a little bit when they see the blue-haired king standing behind them, looking as calm and cool as ever. "Also do not use the restroom across the hallway. Wario used that, and he had chili for breakfast."

Falcon gives a thumb up and thanked him for the tip. "So how much have you heard?" The question was not asked with fear, but with such calmness that it is like asking Ganondorf how is the weather in Gerudo Valley.

"Only the end." said Marth "Listen you two…I want you to understand one thing; no one forced me stop going to tournies. I made the decision myself."

"...I understand your decision." said Robin. "It must have been the hardest decision ever."

Marth inhales a lot and exhales. "If you two ever want to see records of my matches, then go to the Records Room and watch some videos of my matches."

"...Videos?" asked Lucina whose curiosity is piqued.

"Oh, sorry. I meant paintings that move." reiterated Marth as he recalls how Luigi explained videos to him, and how he did the same thing to Ike before he broke the television set.

After a more detailed tour around the complex which has the Lady's hot spa ("Why do women get all the niceties?"), the ridiculously large and very lush forest at the backyard ("Do not go there by any means without at least a group of five. Jay and I did it...good Naga, the memories), the guest buildings for guests and visitors, the training dojo, another bar ("For convenience sake. Do you know how big the place is?

It was getting dark when Falcon realized that neither Lucina or Robin have their own rooms yet. "Sorry about that you two. Looks like you will have to sleep with Marth to-ooff!" Falcon was shoved aside rather rudely by Fox McCloud, an anthropic fox from space. "Hey Fox! Where were you all day?!"

Fox only grunts in response as he just walks away, not even apologizing.

The group only looks at him in silence. Robin broke it by saying, "Well...that was quite rude."

Marth continues staring as he thinks about Fox's earlier action. "Sorry Jay," he said abruptly "But you don't mind taking those two to my room? I need to check something out."

Before Falcon can respond, Marth dashes off to figure out what is going on in Fox's head...and hope this feeling of dread is just some paranoia.


	2. Chapter 2

**The King of Smash**

**Don't Get Hit**

Marth keeps on tailing Fox as Fox randomly opens the doors while grunting. He does not know what to think, except that it is a prelude to something big...and that he will need to dropkick some dolphins later after this. He is not trained in the art of stealth although every time Fox turns around to see if someone who is following him, Marth would make an animal sound to throw him off.

If that doesn't work, then Marth will just pin Fox down and ask him straight out. That is his best plan ever.

Marth continues to silently pursue the fox until he realizes which area he is going to.

"_Battlefield?" _thought Marth _"But...why? It's not a good place to train, plus Fox prefers to have a training partner...something is not-"_

"Marth!" cried Falcon as he, Lucina, and Robin blew Marth's cover as Fox pulls out his blaster.

"Tch...I didn't think I was followed." said Fox whose voice is rather...gruff and raspy. Marth felt his heart stopped for a moment as he realizes who that voice belongs to.

"...You! Gharnef!" he unsheathes his sword against Fox.

"Gharnef? As in the warlock who betrayed King Cornelius's,Marth's father, and the murderer?" asked Lucina as she too pulls out Falchion.

"The same," said Marth "Gharnef what are you trying to do? And why are you even alive? Shouldn't you be dead? Also why are you possessing Fox?"

Gharnef, who is now possessing Fox's body, laughs as he says "Perhaps, but my spirit lives on, and it craves for revenge. That is why I inhabited this body...to find this 'Master Hand' and claim the power source." Gharnef thinks about Marth's last question "And to be honest, this one has the lowest resistance to my influence, and it looked comfy."

The group are speechless at this plan, but for different reasons.

"...That sounds pretty contrived man." spoke Falcon "I mean, do you even know what you're-" before he finishes his train of thought, Gharnef escapes into Battlefield.

"...Good Naga, we must catch him Lucina!" exclaimed Robin as Lucina nods in agreement. They were about to step into the entrance until Marth stops them in their tracks.

"Why Marth? Why are you-" Marth just points to a sign that says:

**Battlefield (Melee)**

"You two won't have enough time to adjust." explained Marth "Melee's atmosphere and physics are not what you two are used to."

Robin looks at him confused, but decides to take his word for it. He has no reason to disbelieve him at all.

"...Jay, knee me into Final Destination!"

Robin and Lucina looks as though their hero went insane, or perhaps he was always like that and no one noticed.

"If Gharnef is to be believed, he would want to go to FD for it's power source. So once more Jay, I need you to Kn-" Falcon isnteads Falcon Punch Marth instead.

Lucina wants to say something, but cannot find the words for this situation.

"...What? It would be faster if I Falcon Punched him."

Elsewhere the other Smashers are done for the day. Some even invited their friends over.

**Palutena's Room**

Palutena decided to invite Viridi and Phosphora over as guests while she makes Pit bring out the snacks. Phosphora is bored out of her wits until Pit suggests to watch some tv...which they did until they realized all they got is static.

"Well this is pathetic." said Viridi "And I still don't understand why you're fighting with these humans."

"Now, now Viridi, I figured that my combat skills should be sharpened up." said Palutena "Although...I really don't know what to expect."

"They're HUMANS! Well most of them are, but do they actually have any power?"

The two of them argued for a little bit until Pit exclaims excitingly, "Girls! We got reception!"

The channel that Pit is on a live recording of Final Destination.

** Final Destination**

Marth crash lands on the single platform head first. He gets up as he cleans the dust out from his clothes.

"Yeesh...at least warn me next time Jay." he mumbled as he hears someone landing behind him. Marth turns around to see Gharnef as Fox.

The two have a staredown as to dare to make a move. Gharnef sneers at the Prince's stubbornness, but laughs that he doesn't need to deal with him at all.

That is until Marth said, "Sorry Gharnef, but this area is locked down by me." Gharnef glares at Marth, unsure if he is bluffing or not. "Now Gharnef you will need to beat me if you want access."

Gharnef is not sure what to think. However, he DOES know that Marth is the only one who has the means to defeat him, so he chuckles a bit. "Interesting...a fight to the death?"

Marth shakes his head "Nah, we can't exactly pay for Fox's funeral." Well that wasn't the response Gharnef expected. "Besides...we're in the world of Smash. Whoever loses has to face a fate worse than death in these contests."

Gharnef nods as he looks into Fox's memories to see how these "contests" work. He asks what are the conditions.

"Standard tourney rules, Final Destination, 4 stocks for the each of us, Best out of 1 match." said Marth.

** Palutena's Room**

"Just who is that human?" asked Viridi.

"That's...Marth and Fox." said Pit "And it looks like they're on Final Destination, but I don't recognize this one though."

Just then, Falcon F-airs into Palutena's Room as Lucina and Robin look at him questioningly. "Sorry about your door, but we need to see this!" yelled Falcon "The fate of our existence rests on Marth's shoulders!" he said as he sits down between Pit and Viridi.

**Final Destination**

Marth and Gharnef (who is possessing Fox) take their positions as Fox takes his fighting stance. Marth is saying a little prayer before the familiar starting sound signals them to fight.

As soon as the match starts, Gharnef starts to...dash? No to a spectator, it looks more along the lines of him sliding on the ground while standing up. Marth reacts to this by short hopping and swinging his sword to do his F-Air attack. It missed as Gharnef spots dodges it and pulls out the Reflector move which knocks Marth back quite a few feet as he follows it up with the N-Air attack..and another one which puts Marth outside of the stage as Gharnef spikes him down.

At least, that was the plan, if Marth did not countered it with another F-Air attack as he grabs onto the ledge. Gharnef lands smoothly wondering what is going on until instinct told him him to block. He does that as Marth comes swinging in with another F-Air attack. Just as the swordsman lands, Gharnef grabs him out of his shield as he up-throws Marth. Marth takes a look down to see Gharnef do Fox's U-Air attack connecting to him as he is K.O and down to one stock.

**Palutena's Room**

"So let me get this straight: some sorcerer wants to get unlimited power and is possessing your friend's body to do so?" asked Palutena as Falcon finished his story. While he told the story, more of the Smasher came by mainly because they saw the door broken. Now they are on the edge of their seat to know what the stakes are.

"Peh...like I give an Octorok's ass about what this man wants." said Ganondorf.

...Almost everyone.

"I don't know...Marth already lost a stock." pointed out Ike as he is sitting next to Mario and Luigi. "This does not look good for him."

Lucina fidgets as she sees the Hero King fighting what looks like to be a one-sided battle until Falcon calms her down and pats her head.

"Don't worry...believe in the King...oh come on Marth!" shouted Falcon.

**Final Destination**

Marth is starting to get annoyed. Yes he is fighting against Fox (who is possessed by Gharnef, but that is not the point), and yes, he acknowledged, that Fox is one the best Smashers during the Era of Melee.

That does not mean that Marth like it that his last stock was taken because of a raw Up-Smash attack. Who even does that anymore?

Gharnef laughs at what he perceives to be an easy victory. Yes he took quite a lot of damage, a little above 100%, but this is laughable. If anything, he thought his opponent got weaker.

Marth lands back on stage as he cracks his neck and legs out as he stares at Gharnef. Gharnef stops laughing, but can not help but feel confident about his victory. Only two more stocks left, he thought.

It is a shame for him because now…

…Marth has tune in to try-hard mode.

Marth courageously dashes to his arch nemesis as Gharnef gets ready to counter-attack. Then the strangest thing occurs; Marth is actually dashing back. In fact, he is dashing back and forth , stuck in place. Gharnef decides that he must have broke his spirit as he goes in with a N-Air attack for another combo.

Marth sees this coming as he jumps back to avoid the N-Air as he grabs Gharnef mid-air. He Back-Throws him out to the stage, and proceed to spike him with his D-Air.

Gharnef is stun, but decides that that was a fluke. He sees that his foe is just dashing in place once more. This time he will approach cautiously as to not get hit. It works, but only for a few moments as Marth suddenly grabs Gharnef.

Gharnef is helpless as, with surprising strength, Marth Up-Throws him. While airborne, the warlock tries to devise a plan on how to counter attack. Much to his shock, Marth grabs him again, and once more Up-Throws him. Marth keeps on repeating the process, throwing Gharnef like a rag doll until he F-Airs him out of the platform and spikes him down for another K.O.

**Palutena's Room**

"What in the...surely this is not very honorable." said Lucina as she is tightly squeezed next to Palutena.

"That's Marth for you. He ALWAYS pulls the dirtiest tactics, but that is why he's King baby." shouted Falco as he is standing on a crate that Donkey Kong brought in. That is because every Smasher, both old and new, are gathering to see the match.

Some of the newer ones are astounded at how fast the two of them are moving. Some of the older ones can feel a flicker of fire ignited within themselves

**Final Destination**

Gharneff wastes no time as he lands on the platform. He decides that he should try this 'blaster' Fox has. Once more by instinct, Gharnef does a short hop as he fires the blaster. Marth reacts by putting up his shield instantaneously as some of the lasers deflected elsewhere. Gharnef quickly wavedashes to Marth as he puts out Fox's Reflector move. Marth tries to grab when his shield was getting dangerously low, but Gharnef is a lot slicker than he remembers. Gharnef actually wavedashes back and forward once more as he puts up the Reflector again which hits Marth as he bounces off from the stage. Gharnef proceeds to spike Marth down with the D-air attack as Marth finds himself on his last stock.

If Marth has any nervousness, then he is doing a good job of not showing it. He is down to his last stock while Gharnef is has 2 with currently 25% damage.

The prince decides to go all in as he F-airs to Gharnef, only for Gharnef to block it. Marth lands promptly and uses his down tilt attack to break through. When he realize that Gharnef barely blocked that as well, Marth does the most natural thing ever.

He grabs Gharnef and tosses him around as though he is a rag doll once more. He Forward Smash him putting the stock count 1 to 1.

The two fighters tense up as they both know that even the slightest mistake will cause them certain defeat.

Gharnef decides to fire lasers at Marth as he makes his approach. Marth then quickly retreats all the way to the ledge as he falls on purpose and grabs a hold of it. By now, Gharnef is cautious as to what other tricks his foe knows. Much to his surprise again, Marth gets up rather quickly as he short hops into his N-air. He keeps repeating his N-air attack all the way across Final Destination, but he messes up on the last part. This gives Gharnef a chance to counterattack as he N-airs Marth. Marth hit the ground, and is lying down waiting a chance to recover.

**Palutena's Room**

Everyone is looking the screen intensely. The Brawl Smashers and Newcomers are watching at how fast Marth and Fox are going. They have never seen such speed and ferocity whenever they brawled.

"...I heard the tales that Marth is an excellent fighter," said Meta Knight as he is sitting on Dedede's shoulder along with Kirby. "But...this is ridiculous."

"I say." said Viridi as pushes Falcon off the sofa. "Why are they fighting anyways?"

"Oh, Marth's arch nemesis possessed Fox, and Marth is trying to beat the ghost out to stop him from getting unlimited power." said Falcon as he keeps his eyes on the screen.

"...What?"

"Yeah makes as much sense to me, but it is happening." said Robin "Though it seems Marth is looking alright."

Falco shakes his head. "No this spirit only needs to do 3 things to win."

Before Lucina can ask what are those three things, Marth gets grab by Gharnef. At that instance, Falcon screams as he covers his eyes. He screams "DI Marth! DI!"

Ike looks at the bounty hunter, then back to Marth, then back to Falcon as he asks "Why is he freaking out?"

"Take a look at Marth's damage." said, surprisingly, Luigi. The audience noticed that Marth is at 84% damage while Gharnef is at 103%. "At that high of a damage, Marth can very well lose if Fox Up-Throws and if his U-Air attack connects."

**Final Destination**

That is when people start freaking out as Gahrnef does what Luigi predicted. As Marth is being tossed to the air, Gharnef jumps as he flips over for the finishing blow. The first hit connects, as he smirks that he has won. Now all that power will be his, and no one will…

He could not finish his gloating, because he sees the Ruler of Altea, not blasting off into the sky, but falling down onto the platform. Marth fast falls first, then quickly jumps where Gharnef is as he F-Airs him. Gharnef is momentarily stunned, and that is all Marth needs as he quickly lands to do his Up-tilt attack. Not giving a chance to recover, Marth quickly connects another F-Air as Gharnef is out of the platform.

Gharnef is desperately trying to grab onto the ledge until he sees Marth appearing above him as Marth swings his sword, with the tipper connecting, thus making a successful spike with his D-Air. Gharnef looks helplessly as he enters the blast line. He curses as he lost once more to the wielder of Falchion.

**Palutena's Room**

The audience erupt into cheers as they see this really contrived villain put a stop. Falcon is just jumping up and down in joy, Lucina hugs the enarest person, which happened to be Palutena, Meta Knight nods in approval, and Ganondorf, surprisingly, exclaimed, "The King is back!"

**Final Destiantion**

Marth smiles at himself, but has to go down to check on Fox. He jumps off from FD into the abyss. As soon as he lands, he can see the space pilot lying on the ground, and the dissipated spirit of his arch nemesis. As Gharnef's broken spirit leaves Fox's body, he glares at Marth angrily. With the last of Gharnef's strength, he makes one last attempt to take Marth's life.

Marth simply sides steps as he eyes the old Poltergust 3000. As Gharnef lays stun, Marth turns on the vacuum, and sucks up Gharnef's spirit. It takes some effort from his part, but after a good five minutes of trying to suck Gharnef's spirit in, he finally did it. Marth gives a relieved sigh as he walks towards the unconscious space pilot.

After much poking him with his sword, Fox finally wakes up, just in time to see the tip coming at his eye. He kicks Marth back as he stands up, and grumbles as he rubs his arm.

"Marth? Where are we? And why am I'm hurting so bad?"

Marth scratches his head, and says "I'll tell you when we get out of here."

And thus, the two Smashers, the Top Gun and the King, walked into the sunset as they head back home.

"...Wait a second...how do we get back to Brawl?" asked Fox.

**I am sorry it took so long, and for pulling all sorts of stuff. I was running out of ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**King of Smash**

**Epilouge**

It had been a few weeks since Marth fought Gharnef, who was possessing Fox. The Smashers are STILL talking about that match, the Brawlers and Newcomers because they have never seen fights go that fast. For the Melee vets, it was a joy to see two of the greatest Smashers fighting about, despite one of them being possessed at the time.

Meanwhile, Luigi is trying to organize another tournament, and sends out Captain Falcon to run an errand. Falcon runs at mach 4 as he knees down Marth's door again. He grabs his blue-haired friend until he heard a feminine yelp. Surprised, he quickly apologizes to which Lucina does not mind.

"It is alright Captain." she said. During the past weeks, her mind is used to the idea of 'videos' by now although she still thinks of them as 'moving paintings'. She will get it eventually. Right now, she is watching a video of the match between Fox and the Hero King as she studies it closely, courtesy of Palutena.

"Hey have you seen Marth around?"

"He said that he is taking a walk, but wouldn't tell us where." said Lucina as she tries a jump attack.

"...I think I know where he is…" said Jay as heads out for the door. "By the way, tell your friend Robin to stop spending so much time in the library. I didn't think it's possible to get that skinny."

**Altea**

Marth is in a political meeting right now with the other countries' rulers, discussing things as to what needs to be repair, where the budget will go, who needs help, and what to do to prevent another war.

Marth simply thinks it is better to ask for some help from his Smash friends.

Eventually, the meeting is adjourned for next month. Marth breathes a sigh of relief as it finally ends.

He walks back to his loving wife, Sheeda, as he embraces her.

"Rough day, Marth?" she asked sweetly. For someone who gave birth to a healthy young girl last month, she seems to be doing alright.

"Hahaha, of course." Marth joked a little, something that he hardly did before Smash "I thought the meetings will never end. Mainly because I thought to myself 'I know some people who are really supportive of me'."

"Like Jay?" asked Sheeda.

"Yeah, like me?" asked Falcon as he startles both King and Queen of Altea. Most of the new guards are attempting to arrest Falcon, but Jaigen stops them in their tracks, saying "This...oddly dressed fellow is one of King Marth's closest friends and one of the strongest fighters I have ever seen. He will not harm the King."

"Thanks Jaigen! Though try not to be too harsh on them. They were just doing their job." said Falcon.

Soon Marth, Sheeda, and Falcon head to the private chambers where Sheeda talks a little to the baby girl.

"Good afternoon Eliza." she cooed to the baby "Look who is here: it is your godfather, Jay."

Falcon chuckles as he is still not used to being a godfather. "So..same old, same old?"

Marth sighs, but that was all the confirmation he needs.

"Marth...you seem quite...restless." spoke Sheeda. "Perhaps we can help you."

"No, I am fine." he said.

No one bought the lie, and Marth sighs once more. "Listen I WILL see the restoration to it's fullest. It's just that…"

Sheeda quickly approaches marth, which causes the Hero King to back off slightly. Her expression says it all, and it says "Tell me in detail...or else."

For the third time, Marth sighs as he sits down and asks, "Do you think I made the right choice? On quitting Smash I mean?"

Sheeda sits down and looks at him in the eye. "What do you mean?"

Marth recounts the tale of the match between him and Fox, but he leaves out the part where Gharnef was possessing Fox. He knows his wife will be livid to hear their old enemy is still alive (he just hopes that Luigi turned him into a portrait already). Sheeda sat in silence and listen.

"The strangest thing is that...people were congratulating me." he finally admitted "It was very...very…"

"Surreal?" asked Falcon as Eliza plays with his helmet.

"Yes, 'surreal'. I mean, I quit Smash because I...I…" Marth tries to say the next part, but found himself he can't.

Sheeda already knows what he is trying to say, and nods as confirmation. I am sorry, but I don't think I, or anyone, can answer that question."

"That is alright, I wasn't expecting an ans-"

"BUT! Let me say this: I truly believe that Smash was a big part of your life." said Sheeda as Marth's eyes widen up in surprise "And I think it is still is a big part of your life."

"...But…"

"Come on man…" said Falcon "People really miss you. They miss having something to drive them to win. They miss having one of their strongest foes in action." Falcon pauses for a moment "They miss having **you** around the scene."

Marth is silent. No sound, except Eliza's giggles, are heard.

"I won't force you into this, but...Luigi is hosting a tournament." said Falcon. "Some of them are trying to plan stuff out, and are taking sign-ups. That is all I have to say." He leaves a flyer down, says goodbye to Eliza and Sheeda, and dashes off.

Marth simply stares at the flyer, not knowing what to do.

Sheeda takes the flyer off from his hand, reads it, and smiles.

"You know, I think it'll be nice if Eliza can see her father as both Kings."

**Smash Dormitory-The Planning Room**

"Okay, so we all agreed that Peach's Castle is horrible...and Fourside is something no one wants to fight in." asked Luigi who is talking to Falco, Ganondorf, Samus, and Jigglypuff "Now what about Pokemon Stadium?"

"Hmm...keep it." said Falco

"Oh of course you want to keep it." grunted Ganondorf "Stupid Space Trash…"

"Wha'cha say punk?" asked Falco angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, perhaps I should be louder Moon Turkey."

Luigi shakes his head as he, Jigglypuff, and Samus agree to let it be. They do need a break anyways.

The group hears the door knocking, causing both the Spacie and the Thief to stop fighting. The door opens slowly…

Because Nana and Popo are back with ice coffee for everyone.

"Thanks you two. You really didn't have to do that for us." chuckled Luigi.

"But we want to." The twins said in unison.

"That's great...do you, uh, have one more?"

Everyone spits out their drink almost immediately when they hear the voice.

The voice of someone they thought they will ever hear again.

"Hey guys…" greeted Marth nervously "I'm back…"

Everyone in the room is slack jawed, trying to process what they're seeing.

"So...is this where I sign up for tournaments?" asked Marth.

Nevermind...the occupants' minds were just blown simply for comprehending what they heard.

Ganondorf is the first to regain his composure, and says "I never thought I will see the day of you participating in a tournament again." He pumps his fist into the air "This time King, I WILL be victorious." Ganondorf offers up a handshake for Math "But...it is great to have you back."

Marth looks at the hand for a second, and shakes his hand in response.

Marth then signs on entry list as it follows:

_Marth Lowell,_

_The King of Smash_

**And that does it. It was originally going to be a one-shot, then became a two shot, and now this is the end. I am happy to see that people like this story. I am sorry to say this is at it's end.**

**However, if you guys like it enough, I can do one-shots like how some authors do it. Same old crazy cast, different takes.**

**ElementMasterUchiha: Let's see: dominated an entire era in Smash, has the title "King of Smash", quit the tourney scene...Yeah I will say I drew a lot of inspiration from Ken.**


End file.
